


Day 2- Trick/Treat

by angededesespoir



Series: JeanMarco Week [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vague Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: And really all that's changed are different tricks, and different treats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When you don’t know how to write smut, so you vague it out & hope for best. [I’m also picturing this in Jean’s p.o.v., but that’s just me. *Shrugs*] (Can also be read [here](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/152244091120/day-2-tricktreat).)

His kisses are as sweet as the treats they would seek as boys from houses all over town, more coveted than the bars of expensive chocolate they would play rock, paper, scissors over (but no matter who won, they would always share- equal amounts to both parties- bliss). Hands once mapping out favourable zones of the town for the best candy, now mapping both smooth and scarred - a fall from a tree, a bicycle incident, a scuffle- skin. Removing clothes like they once removed costumes, eager to dig in to hard-earned prize.

Slow, slow- _fast!_ , without warning. Like the tricks they would play, stealing treats when the other wasn’t looking, pinching cheeks, jumping from unexpected places to scare.

Now there are surprise lovebites, meant to comfort and tease. There is clawing of skin, there are kisses stolen at unexpected moments.

As adults, they have their own form of trick-or-treat- saccharine chaos, tangled in sheets that as youth may have served other purposes. Ghosts of the past- good and bad- embodied, transformed, built upon. 

They used to take from strangers, now they take from eachother- no masks, no disguise.

No tricks.

Plenty of treats.


End file.
